


The Life of Primrose Lyra Potter

by txvolleyball



Series: Reading the Books Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Protective Neville Longbottom, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txvolleyball/pseuds/txvolleyball
Summary: Umbridge reads some books to all of Hogwarts
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Neville Longbottom
Series: Reading the Books Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Life of Primrose Lyra Potter

_**"WE'VE LABELLED GRYFFINDORS AT THE HEROES AND SLYTHERINS AS THE VILLAINS BUT WHY?"** _

_**A GIRL WITH A DETERMINATION TO BREAK DOWN BARRIERS AND FORGE HER OWN PATH** _

"I'm not special, there are so many kids who've gone through what I have, the only difference is I'm famous" ────── **PRIMROSE LYRA POTTER**

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY** ────── "I've been a jealous, selfish prat, and I know it, but I'm lucky I have friends who understand" 

"We're more than friends, we're family, and like family we've had our ups and downs" ────── **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

**THEODORE THADDEUS NOTT** ────── "I need your help because I don't want to be my father, and quite frankly I'm terrified"

"I think if the three biggest Gryffindors can remain unprejudiced, I think we all can" ────── **DAPHNE ISABEL GREENGRASS**

**NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM** ────── "She is my sister, regardless of blood, she believed in me when no one else did, and I wouldn't be here without her"

_**in which hogwarts learns the truth behind the girl they assumed was just a brash, prejudiced gryffindor**_


End file.
